Imagine: John Lennon (soundtrack)
}} |rev2 = MusicHound |rev2score = Gary Graff & Daniel Durchholz (eds), MusicHound Rock: The Essential Album Guide, Visible Ink Press (Farmington Hills, MI, 1999; ), p. 667. | rev3 = Q | rev3Score = }} Imagine: John Lennon is a soundtrack album of popular music compiled for the 1988 documentary film Imagine: John Lennon from songs written or co-written by John Lennon. Originally released that year as a double album, it now remains available on one CD. Bridging his two musical phases together, as a member of the Beatles and a solo artist (similar to George Harrison's earlier The Best of George Harrison), Imagine: John Lennon is a career-spanning collection of Lennon's many musical highlights. In addition there are a couple of heretofore unreleased recordings: an acoustic demo of "Real Love" taped in 1979 (an alternative recording of which would be finished by The Beatles for 1996' s Anthology 2) and a rehearsal take of "Imagine" in mid-1971 before the final take was captured. It also features for the first time a clean-intro version of "A Day in the Life", that would appear later on the CD release of The Beatles' 1967–1970 compilation. Imagine: John Lennon, with its wealth of stock Lennon footage and self-narration, proved to be a well-received film and its soundtrack sold well in the United States, reaching No. 31 and going gold. In the United Kingdom, the album peaked at No. 64. The project arrived at a timely juncture and was successful in thwarting the then-released The Lives of John Lennon by Albert Goldman, a controversial and reputation-tarnishing book which many dismissed as fiction, including Ono and Lennon's close friends, as well as the surviving Beatles. Track listing All songs by John Lennon, except where noted. Tracks 2–10 produced by George Martin. Track 11 produced by Lennon and Yoko Ono. Tracks 12–14, 17 & 21 produced by Lennon, Ono and Phil Spector. Track 15 produced by Ono. Track 16 produced by Lennon. Tracks 18–20 produced by Lennon, Ono and Jack Douglas. #"Real Love" – 2:48 #* October 1979 demo recording; another demo of this song would eventually be re-recorded by the Beatles in 1995. #"Twist and Shout" (Medley/Russell) – 2:33 #* Originally appeared on The Beatles' 1963 debut album Please Please Me #"Help!" (Lennon/Paul McCartney) – 2:18 #* Originally appeared on The Beatles' 1965 album Help! #"In My Life" (Lennon–McCartney) – 2:25 #* Originally appeared on The Beatles' 1965 album Rubber Soul #"Strawberry Fields Forever" (Lennon–McCartney) – 4:07 #* Originally appeared as a single in 1967 by The Beatles and later released on their 1967 album Magical Mystery Tour #"A Day in the Life" (Lennon–McCartney) – 5:06 #* Originally appeared on The Beatles' 1967 album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band #"Revolution" (Lennon–McCartney) – 3:24 #* Originally appeared as the single B-Side of "Hey Jude" in 1968 by The Beatles #"The Ballad of John and Yoko" (Lennon–McCartney) – 2:58 #* Originally appeared as a single in 1969 by The Beatles #"Julia" (Lennon–McCartney) – 2:54 #* Originally appeared on The Beatles' 1968 album The Beatles #"Don't Let Me Down" (Lennon–McCartney) – 3:34 #* Originally appeared as the single B-Side of "Get Back" in 1969 by The Beatles #"Give Peace a Chance" – 4:53 #* Originally released as a single in 1969. It was also originally credited to Lennon–McCartney, but the credit was revised in the 1990s to cite only John Lennon as its composer #"How?" – 3:41 #* Originally appeared on the 1971 album Imagine #"Imagine (Rehearsal)" – 1:25 #* A 1 minute demonstration of the song to the session musicians #"God" – 4:09 #* Originally appeared on the 1970 album John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band #"Mother" – 4:45 #* This 1972 live performance of "Mother" originally appeared on the 1986 album Live In New York City #"Stand by Me" (Ben E. King, Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller) – 3:28 #* Originally appeared on the 1975 album Rock 'n' Roll #"Jealous Guy" – 4:14 #* Originally appeared on the 1971 album Imagine #"Woman" – 3:33 #"Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy)" – 4:05 #"(Just Like) Starting Over" – 3:59 #* Tracks 18–20 originally appeared on the 1980 album Double Fantasy #"Imagine" – 3:02 #* Originally appeared on the 1971 album Imagine Other songs in the film "Be-Bop-A-Lula" Medley: "Rip It Up"/"Ready Teddy" * Both originally appeared on the 1975 album Rock 'n' Roll "Some Other Guy" * At the time of the film was released it was officially unavailable, but later appeared on The Beatles' album Live at the BBC "Love Me Do" * Originally appeared in 1962 as The Beatles' first single "From Me to You" * Originally appeared in 1963 as The Beatles' third single "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" * Originally appeared on The Beatles' 1967 album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band "Oh Yoko!" "How Do You Sleep?" * Both originally appeared on the 1971 album Imagine "Everybody Had a Hard Year" * An early and officially unreleased version of the song that later was part of The Beatles' song I've Got a Feeling '' "I've Got a Feeling" "Across the Universe" * ''Both originally appeared on The Beatles' 1970 album Let It Be "Come Together" * This 1972 live performance of "Come Together" originally appeared on the 1986 album Live In New York City "Hold On" * Originally appeared on the 1970 album John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band "All You Need Is Love" * Originally appeared as a single in 1967 by The Beatles References Category:Soundtracks published posthumously Category:Albums produced by Jack Douglas (record producer) Category:John Lennon compilation albums Category:1988 compilation albums Category:1988 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Capitol Records compilation albums Category:Parlophone soundtracks Category:Capitol Records soundtracks Category:Parlophone compilation albums Category:Rock compilation albums Category:Rock soundtracks Category:EMI Records soundtracks Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Compilation albums published posthumously Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Albums recorded at Apple Studios Category:Albums produced by Phil Spector Category:Albums produced by John Lennon Category:Albums produced by Yoko Ono Category:Albums produced by George Martin